


the fear (of regret)

by 1Owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcoholism, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Black boys deserve better, Gen, Heavy Angst, Regulus angst, Sirius angst, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, assumptions and mentions of child abuse, fuck Blacks, hurt almost no comfort, trigger warning child abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Owl/pseuds/1Owl
Summary: Он должен попытаться. А если так случится что это будет последнее что он сделает в этой жизни, пусть. Ведь он собирается сказать все и ни отец, с его мгновенной яростью когда говорят о личном для него, ни мать, с её темпераментом и желанием все контролировать, не поймут и разозлятся и не будут сдерживаться и прошлый раз покажется даже хорошим..Регулус готов к этому. Это все равно лучше чем быть в этом доме.Завтра. Регулус это сделает. Он сможет.(завтра выясняется что Сириус ночью сбежал)





	the fear (of regret)

**Author's Note:**

> это странно. очень странно и достаточно личное и один из моих многих вариантов что же было в голове у Регулуса Блэка. и ещё попытка выйти из писательского застоя. что делает это еще более странным.

Книгу о Хельги Хаффлпафф читать тяжело, но проблема не в том, как пишет автор - текст один из лучших, который когда-либо читал Регулус - вся проблема в содержании. Спекуляции или как автор говорил «предположения на основе её дневников и других источников» об Основательнице, которая была умна, также талантлива и сильна как и трое других, а в каких-то областях даже могущественнее других Основателей, давали очень четкую картину - четвёртая и наименее популярная волшебница не лезла в ссоры друзей и когда её спрашивали либо ничего не говорила по этому поводу, либо уходила от разговора говоря об мире и дружбе. И выглядит , если верить автору, что потом жалела об этом до конца своих дней. 

И честно?  
Как же Регулус её понимал.

Он сам сидит с дракколовой книгой в собственной комнате, заперевшись заклятием и ключом, но без любого варианта заклинания, заглушающих звук всего остального мира. А если быть точным, из столовой дома Блэков.   
Теперь это всегда происходит в столовой. Ведь как бы Сириус ненавидел этот дом и не желал бы остаться в своей комнате до конца лета, ему надо есть. А мать к нему перестала заходить, но она всегда требует присутствия всех членов семьи. 

Это важно до как до момента начала новой ссоры. Схема стандартная: мать что-то скажет, Сириус огрызнется, мать крикнет, Сириус крикнет в ответ и в доме начинается «концерт банши», как однажды сказал отец, когда только это начиналось.

Для них с отцом тоже есть своя роль: они быстро заканчивают еду и уходят каждый к себе: отец в кабинет(пить: Регулус знает, видел его с бутылками и после этого, видел его глаза и слышал что он говорит не думая и не контролируя, Регулус ненавидит это и больше никогда не хочет видеть и слышать и он будет вечно благодарен Кричеру, который в тот день перенёс его из дверного проема кабинета отца в его комнату; этим выплескивая свою жалость себе, разочарование в жизни и раздражение от семьи), Регулус идёт в комнату(прятаться: от криков, от разочарования в себе и что он не может ничего изменить, от факта что он заменитель старшего сына для матери и возможность исправить собственные ошибки для отца и мерзкий подхалим для брата; от ненависти, давней, глубокой и не признаваемой: к себе, к семье, к своей жизни, которая идёт вроде бы как он хотел, но не совсем и понимания что есть возможность чтобы она была лучше и счастливее, но Регулус слишком туп, чтобы увидеть её; прятаться от понимания что он не знает кто он и боится узнать) и ждут когда все закончится, чтобы выйти. 

Не важно, срывает ли мать голос от криков. Не важно, слышаться ли будто Сириусу тяжело дышать или он кричит, но уже не доказывая свою точку зрения, а как будто от боли. Не важно что очень четко слышаться звук удара и кто-то падает и бег по лестнице до комнаты Сириуса. 

Это не важно. Они не выходят, пока все не станет тихо.  
Как и сейчас: крики, удары, срывающиеся голоса, но Регулус сидит и со всей силы старается сосредоточится на тексте в безопасности своей комнаты.

Однажды он вышел, в тот же день когда увидел что делает отец в кабинете. После этого у него впервые появился запас усыпляющего зелья, кошмары на месяцы и быстро научился как замаскировать синяки на лице с помощью разных средств. 

Очень часто Регулус думает, что без Кричера, единственный кто видел его в настолько жалком состоянии и часто умолял Регулуса поесть когда тот первое время пытался осмыслить произошедшее(рыдал, ненавидел и пытался забыть лица ужаса Сириуса и ненависти матери) и не делал ничего чтобы подняться с кровати, Регулус давно бы покончил с собой. 

Но Критчер считай спас его, и Регулус поклялся однажды вернуть ему этот долг. И благодаря только ему, слуге, существу, которое согласилось связать формулировками никогда не говорить что бы с Регулусом лишь бы помочь «молодому хозяину», тому кто мог просто рассказать матери и дальше служить Блэкам, Регулус смог и дальше показывать своё безразличное лицо миру и собрать себя заново за закрытыми дверями комнаты. 

Которые он больше никогда не открывал когда слышал крики. Он не заглушал их, считая что должен их слышаться, но оставался в пределах безопасности своих зелёных стен, последнее место на земле где он мог расслабиться. 

Как часто в его голове в эти часы проносится слово «трус», насколько сильно его ненависть и презрение к себе усиливается и сколько страха в нем (подавленного) каждый раз страха Регулус сказать не может.

Часто говорит себе, что он что-то изменит. Завтра встанет и сделает все правильно, как надо, попытается снова. Никакого благородства, желания помочь. Просто Регулус устал терпеть и бояться. 

И после сегодняшнего, этой книги - мысль, что он так и останется как Хельга в версии автора: с сожалениями что так ничего и не сделал нормально, как следует, пугает и ужасает больше чем любой страх. 

Так что да. Завтра, когда начнётся очередной скандал во время ужина, Регулус не уйдёте, а останется. Он останется и всеми силами заставит остаться отца. И скажет все, как есть для него. Потому что как страх повтора того, что было не велик, даже идея что он все распадётся, а Регулус так и будет бояться и быть в стороне вгоняет в ступор и даёт в ком в горле. 

Завтра. Ещё одна попытка. Даже если последняя и после этого Регулусу будет так больно как не было больно в последний раз, Регулусу все равно. Он должен попытаться. А если так случится что это будет последнее что он сделает в этой жизни, пусть. Ведь он собирается сказать все и ни отец, с его мгновенной яростью когда говорят о личном для него, ни мать, с её темпераментом и желанием все контролировать, не поймут и разозлятся и не будут сдерживаться и прошлый раз покажется даже хорошим..Регулус готов к этому. Это все равно лучше чем быть в этом доме. 

Завтра. Регулус это сделает. Он сможет. 

(завтра выясняется что Сириус ночью сбежал из дома и Регулус смотря на выжженное пятно на гобелене вместо лица брата и слыша хлопок двери кабинета отца и крики матери, думает, что хуже его жизнь не станет)

(он ошибается)


End file.
